Fan:Guntoumon
'Guntoumon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi. Guntou means saber in Japanese. 'Appearance' Standing at 9 feet 9 inches in height, the already bright-red hair at first grows even more intensively red, but over time will darken into deeper and deeper browns from saturation of dried blood-data being retained within the system. The binding holding it back into a topknot is lost and lets the hair flow freely around the neck and ears, even sweeping down into the eyes to hide the unmistakable glare emanating from them most of the time. The skin becomes semi-organic within the metal dna/data structure and takes on black patches overlaid like scale-mail where the joints have worn down excessively, and the rest of the tone has become a polished brown hue from years of blood saturating and becoming trapped beneath the surface. The blindfold remains attached over the forehead, with a small setsu seal etched in faint glowing red atop it, while the eye color darkens from yellow to full-on red, ringed by heavy gray scars as a result of little sleep. The half-cuirass transforms from cabling to a full-cuirass of bone, wrapped in bandages around the stomach from a left-over wound obtained in its earlier days of life. The edges of the tassets wear thin and a general sense of damage can be seen across it and the cuirass from age. The shoulder-plate over the right arm cracks off three inches from the start and leaves behind a jagged edge, the rest reformatting as a torn haori atop the cuirass. The kote breaks off the back of the fingers, and the skin around the joint of each knuckle loosens as the machinery beneath imitates actual bones, though capable of rotating individually on internal axis pins at remarkable speed and strength. The rest of the kote flares out in triangular segments, enlarging the span it defends and slightly tapering off at an downward angle to better deflect kinetic assaults. The lower body more or less remains the same, though the suneate are jagged are worn down along the outer edges. The Jika-Tabi of before wrap over the feet again to mid-calf and become tungsten, with spiked soles allowing for better traction during movement and assault. The sheath of the V-shaped duel-edged blade becomes titanium, while the weapon itself gathers sections of tungsten mostly around the cutting edge and dramatically increase the weight and power behind it. After gaining Excalibur, the gold and purple bracelet wraps around the left wrist tightly. 'General Information' A true follower of the bloody ways of setsukenjutsu, Guntoumon craves the thrill of maiming an opponent and bathing his form in as much of their life-fluids as possible before it reforms and breaks down into raw data again. The moment that occurs his mood settles down into a cynical, often jaded if slightly more rational state, and his eyes begin their search anew for another victim to give him a proper slaughter-choice. Rarely are those beneath his own stage chosen unless they prove exceptionally fool-hardy and reckless enough to draw his own blood- no matter how often they assault his form, he will ignore the encounter up to that precious crossing of the line, then show them the folly of such a notion thereafter. Barring extenuating circumstances, he refuses to absorb the data of his opponents and prefers to let them reform as digitama for a potential re-encounter far down the road in their reborn lives. Those who are of a superior stage of evolution are never turned down if they issue a challenge, however, even if they can cause excessive damage, which only pushes his own Digicore into overdrive and amplifies the desire to ruin them. 'Miscellaneous' While his brother, a younger Kengoumon was practicing to become the fastest-draw and swiftest over-all of their species, Guntoumon had always preferred attack-power and that definition is what enabled him to avoid an evolution into Tachimon when the time came. His destructive out-put is phenomenal with or without a blade in hand, and he craves the flow of blood and data in combat from a proper if, superior, foe. Due to the Metal Empire being incompatible with this desire, he often roamed outside of it and usually up against the Virus Busters, occasionally going so far as to hunt within the Dragons Roar domain when especially desperate for a satisfying battle. After acquiring Excalibur from one such battle with MagnaAngemon, the legendary blade was passed on to try and redeem the purer aspects buried within Guntoumon's heart and to teach him a better degree of restraint- how effective that concept has been is best seen in the amount Excalibur has stirred and activated for him. 'Attacks' *'Iaijutsu Juu Aka Asahi(''Ten Red Morning Sun): The art of drawing the sword quickly, and then striking with such a force behind it as to cave in an opponent's joint on contact, then carving open their armor and flesh in nine more slightly-less devastating blows. The sword must be resheathed in order to utilize at full strength properly. *'Juuhodo Sakujo(''Ten Degree Delete/ion): A slow slash delivered at maximum power, capable of cutting open any metal beneath Chrome Digizoid, while marring and often times nicking the surface of such. If the attack is used successfully in the same place, due to the drive of the blade, it will slowly increase the damage delivered, allowing it to eventually penetrate anything shy of Red and Black Digizoid. *'Satsuioidaku Honnnoutekini(''Intend to Kill Instinctively): Releases a paralyzing flow of killing intention into the air like a pheromone, striking an opponent into a frozen posture and relaying the sense of immediate death coming toward them. Those with a great spirit may not only resist and break the effect instantly, but return it in kind after the fact, and it is occasionally used to test the mettle of a foe and decide if they are worthy to assault or not. No matter what form or stage the foe assumes after the fact, if that opponent fails to release themselves from the effect at a lesser stage, they will never be accepted as a worthy foe by Guntoumon. *'Ni Setsu GenkiZuku(''Two Death Recovery of One's Spirits): The only technique utilized after loss, Guntoumon releases sections of its body that have become useless, such as armor or a mangled limb, and then reabsorbs the broken down data for a temporary boost in vitality. It is a last-measure at the edge of demise, and will ensure death in the minutes that follow if any further damage is inflicted, thus 'to die twice' at the hands of the same opponent. *'Ugatsu Nukite': Rotates the fingers of the right hand at a remarkable pace, then thrusts the arm forward like a drilling-spear. It is the one non-blade related technique, and can easily shatter bones on contact and shred through natural armor and lesser metals, though it will fail to harm any form of Digizoid. *'Caliburn': Summons the force of will to materialize Excalibur, then progresses over the years until it can wield the holy sword in combat, including the usage of the famed technique stored within its properties. Because it is such a mystical relic, Excalibur carries the leftover emotions and will of its original and rightful owner, and refuses to activate until some shred of that persona is manifested within its current wielder. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction